The invention concerns a processing device with a number of processing stations, and a processing device and advancing of mechanism for moving a succession of objects in an advancement direction.
It is known to make covers for cans or canister type containers in the form of metal covers permanently fastened to the upper side of the container and which form a dispensing opening closed by a tear away foil, especially a metal foil, applied by heat sealing and which is removed at the time of the first use of the container contents. An additional plastic cover arranged over the metal cover makes the container resealable during the useful life of its contents. A customary processing device for the production of such metal covers is explained in detail in the following with the aid of FIGS. 1 and 2.
The invention has as its object the improvement of processing devices and especially the improvement of such metal cover processing devices.